Ascenseur
by Isonia
Summary: L'awesome personne qu'il était ne s'attendait pas vraiment à rencontrer une jeune femme pareil dans un lieu aussi banal que celui-ci. Inspiré de la chanson ' En apesanteur ' de Calogero, UA.


**Titre** ::: Ascenseur  
**Manga** ::: Hetalia  
**Genre** ::: Romance || UA || Pointe d'humour || De légers sous-entendus Yaoi || Hétérosexuel || Un peu OOC, je pense, à certains endroits.  
**Pairings** ::: Prusse x Hongrie, un vague sous-entendus de FrUk et de SpaMano  
**Rating** ::: K+  
**Le point de vue de l'auteur sur cet écrit** ::: Voilà quelques temps que je voulais faire quelque chose sur Prusse et Hongrie ! J'aime beaucoup ce couple ! Je trouve que notre Hongroise va mieux avec l'awesome Gilbert qu'avec le coincé d'Autrichien.  
Et puis, il y a pas si longtemps, j'ai écouté en Apesanteur de Calogero. Et puis j'me suis dis : '' Putain y a plus de pain c'est d'la merde '', et puis ensuite '' MAIS OUI ! C'EST CA ! ''. Et j'me suis cognée contre la porte. Depuis mon ongle de pied est totalement défoncé.  
HERM. On s'écarte du sujet.  
Même si Hetalia est un de mes mangas favoris, je n'ai fais qu'un OS FrUk [que j'ai pas posté d'ailleurs ._.], donc on peut considérer que c'est mon premier pas dans les Fanfictions d'Hetalia. Oui ceci n'est qu'un OS.  
Pourquoi j'ai dis Fanfiction ? Parce que je... Je... OH MON DIEU REGARDEZ ! SUEDE A POIL QUI DANSE LA MACARENA ! : s'en va en courant :

...

: reviens :  
Je dois paraitre bien sûre de moi tiens. Alors que j'ai très peur. Ha, dans cet écrit, vous allez peut être vous dire que j'suis méchante avec Autriche ! Bah comme Amérique, j'l'aime pas trop trop ce gars là. Il est pas marrant [Et Amérique est juste con. Et il a fait pleurer Iggy. Et moi j'aime Iggy. Huhuhuhu. Iggyyyyyyyyyy. : parsdanssonfantasme :]. Non mais sérieux, autant Allemagne est  
rigide [euuuh..] mais drôle, autant Autriche... Enfin, j'le déteste pas. Nooon. Mais j'l'apprécie pas trop trop quoi.  
Enfin. Voilà.  
Qui veut une grenadine ?

**...**

...

- Dans une heure, vidéo conférence, Gil' ! Tu oublis, tu le sens passer sur ton salaire ! Gronda Ludwig en voyant son aîné quitter la salle.

Gilbert soupira et se retourna légèrement vers le blond, lui faisant un vague signe de la main pour lui indiquer qu'il avait entendu, et qu'il serait présent. De toute façon, il savait que son frère ne ferait rien à son salaire. Il était plus haut que lui dans la hiérarchie de la boîte, mais il l'avait toujours protégé, jamais réprimandé. C'étaient juste des menaces, qui arrivaient juste à effrayer Feliciano Vargas, le jeune secrétaire. Mais pas lui, pas l'awesome personne qu'il était.  
Le plus vieux des garçons Beilschmidt s'arrêta devant l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton rouge. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il leva les yeux vers les étages, qui descendaient au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient.

- Autodestruction dans trois, deux, un...

Il gonfla les joues pour faire le bruit d'une explosion quand la porte s'ouvrit. Mais à la place de faire un '' Pfouuu '', il manqua de s'étouffer. Dans la cabine, une jeune femme à la chevelure brune, une fleur dans les cheveux, le regardait, lui et ses joues de Hamster. Le premier mot qui vint dans la tête de l'homme fut un simple '' Merde '', et suivirent '' Putain Gilbert espèce de con ! '', ainsi que diverses insultes dans sa langue maternelle.  
Il monta néanmoins dans la cabine, et répondit avec gène au sourire de la demoiselle.

- Quel étage ? _Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce._  
- Euh.. Premier... _Répondit-il toujours un peu honteux qu'on ait vue son awesome personne faire ce genre d'enfantillage._  
- Très bien.

Elle appuya sur un des nombreux boutons présents sur le tableau, puis la main rejoignit sa jumelle dans son dos. D'un œil discret, le Prussien de la '' World Company '' détailla la jeune femme. Il ne l'avait jamais vue avant. Pourtant, elle était bien trop sûre d'elle pour être nouvelle. Elle avait un léger sourire collé sur les lèvres, et regardait droit devant elle, comme si la porte de fer blanc était la plus belle des peintures. Elle était habillée, comme tous les employés de la compagnie financière internationale, de manière très élégante, avec une chemise verte et une jupe serrée noire.  
En fait, elle était jolie, tout simplement. Voir magnifique. Oui c'était ça. Elle était magnifique.  
Une sonnerie de portable se fit entendre. La belle inconnue paru surprise, et sortit son portable. Elle se tourna vers l'albinos, et eu un petit sourire gêné.

- Excusez-moi.  
- Y a pas de problèmes, _dit-il en haussant une épaule._

Elle hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur le mobile. Elle l'ouvrit et soupira en voyant le nom qui s'affichait à l'écran. De là où il était, Gilbert ne put malheureusement pas le voir. Ce ne fut qu'ensuite qu'il s'étonna de cette curiosité.

- Halló ? Ez Lizzy. Hum. Igen szia Alfred.. Mit akarsz kretén? [ = Allo ? C'est Elizabeta. Hum. Oui bonjour Alfred. Que veux-tu crétin ?]

Le Prussien toussota légèrement. Du Hongrois. Il pouvait se réjouir de maintenant connaître le nom de l'inconnue, qui n'était autre que Elizabeta, et il pouvait suivre la conversation. Oui mais le problème, c'est qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gêné devant le langage de la demoiselle. Elle gardait un sourire éclatant, si bien qu'on aurait pu croire qu'on lui annonçait un mariage ou la naissance d'un enfant. Mais les insultes, l'homme était certain de les comprendre. Il avait apprit le Hongrois lors d'un énième voyage d'affaire de son père, qu'il était forcé de suivre à l'époque.

- Én nem tudom, hol a fájl található, seggfej, continua-t-elle, toujours aussi souriante. Kérdezze meg a testvérem. Ő okos. [ =Je ne sais pas où se trouve ce dossier, connard, continua-t-elle, toujours aussi souriante. Demande à ton frère. Lui il est intelligent.]

Et sur ces paroles, elle raccrocha. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers l'albinos pour le remercier, mais se rendit compte de son gêne, avant que celui-ci n'ait le temps de le masquer.

- V... Vous comprenez le Hongrois...?_ Balbutia-t-elle, le rouge aux joues._

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête de haut en bas. En voyant l'air paniqué de la jeune femme, il décida tout de même de calmer la chose. Il ne voulait pas froisser cette merveilleuse fleur.  
Il se donna une claque mentale.  
Voilà que maintenant, il devenait comme Francis.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'imagine que la personne à l'autre bout du fil l'avait bien cherché. Et puis c'est moi qui aie écouté, hein. Ha, tiens, c'est mon étage !

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il sortit, puis se retourna vers la Elizabeta. Elle regardait ailleurs, toujours mal à l'aise, pensant sûrement que sa réputation était fichue.

- J'dirai rien, aller. Faites pas cette tête.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, alors que les portes se fermaient. Elle voulu dire quelque chose, mais le son fut coupé par l'isolation de la porte de fer, alors que le Beilschmidt lui faisait un petit sourire, made in son awesome personne.  
Une fois qu'il vit sur le tableau électronique que les étages avaient recommencé à monter, il soupira et se détourna de la cage d'ascenseur.  
Il descendit le dernier étage par les escaliers, et une fois en bas, leva le bras en appelant ses deux meilleurs amis, qui prenaient un café près du distributeur.  
Il les rejoignit, le même sourire ornant ses lèvres.  
Une fois ensemble, les rires et les blagues salaces se mirent à retentir dans tout le hall.

- Ils sont bruyants, aru, _soupira un Chinois, un peu plus loin._  
- On ne peut pas changer le Bad Touch Trio... _Marmonna un Japonais, en buvant son thé._  
- Ils causeront la perte de la société...  
- Tu exagères, Arthur ! Et puis pourquoi tu ne protèges pas Francis ?_ S'étonna une jolie belge avec un turban vert dans les cheveux._ C'est ton petit-ami non ?  
- Qu'il aille se faire foutre, this wanker, _Grogna Arthur._

Au même instant, Francis Bonnefoy eu le malheur de se retourner et de croiser le regard du blond aux yeux verts. Ce dernier marmonna quelques insultes dans sa barbe invisible et tourna la tête.

- Oooooh Arty ! Je suis désolé ! Arrête de bouder !_ Cria le Français à l'autre bout du hall_. C'est pas ma faute si tes scones ressemblent a la nourriture du chat !  
- Shut up ! _Tonna l'anglais_. J'y vais, merci pour le thé glacé Kiku.  
- Au plaisir, _répondit poliment le brun._

Sur ces mots, l'Anglais se leva du siège où il était assis avec ses camarades et, avec un dernier regard de tueur au blond aux yeux bleus, partit, les poings serrés, vers les bureaux.  
De son côté, Francis se gratta la nuque, pas très fier de cette relation. Il se retourna vers ses deux amis, leur expliqua brièvement qu'il devait partir retrouver son anglais et essayer d'arranger les choses de certaines façons qu'il ne détailla pas, au bonheur de ses deux amis. Puis il partit en courant.  
Gilbert, lui, regarda son ami poursuivre son compagnon en criant sans gène toute sorte de mots d'amour et de surnoms, débiles selon beaucoup, pendant qu'Antonio monologuait sur le pourquoi du comment les tomates espagnols étaient les meilleures.

- Dis moi, 'Tonio. Tu connais une fille de la boîte, brune, yeux verts...  
- Tu parles de Bella ? _Demanda l'espagnol, un peu surpris d'être coupé dans son débat, en pointant du doigt la belge._  
- Tu m'veux quoi Nionio ? _Fit la concernée, en voyant qu'on parlait d'elle._  
- Rien ! _Répondit Gilbert à la place de son ami_. Non, non, une fille avec une fleur dans les cheveux.

Le métisse réfléchit quelques instants, puis il vécut comme une... illumination. Son visage s'éclaira, et il tapa son poing dans la paume de sa main.

- Tu parles d'Elizabeta Héderváry ? Elle a toujours un accessoire du genre dans les tifs. J'crois qu'elle est a la compta', comme Arthur. Elle a été recommandé par Roderich.

A l'entente du prénom de l'Autrichien, Gilbert grimaça. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce gars-là. Il le trouvait hautain. Bon, soit, lui-même n'était pas le meilleur modèle en matière de modestie. Il n'y pouvait rien, si il était trop génial, après tout. Mais cet aristocrate d'Edelstein Roderich, qu'il s'amusait à appeler Roddy', juste car ça l'emmerdait, il ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture. Dès que son frère le lui avait présenté, il ne l'avait pas aimé. Il n'était qu'un jeune secrétaire, comme Felli', et le frère de Ludwig était déjà bien gradé. Mais il avait fallu peu de temps pour que le nouveau obtienne un poste de même envergure que le sien.  
Tant qu'il travaillait bien, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que son petit frère le vire. Et cela énervait le Prussien.

- Tu lui as déjà parlé, à cette Elizabeta ? _Demanda l'albinos d'un ton qu'il voulait détaché._  
- Mouiii deux trois fois. Elle m'aime bien car elle aime bien les gays. Mais elle aime pas trop Francis, elle le trouve trop dragueur, du coup elle défend tout le temps Arty.  
- J'vois...  
- Pourquoi ? _Questionna à son tour le brun, d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus._  
- Non pour rien, _répondit d'une voix distraite le blanc en fermant les yeux et en secouant la tête_. Tiens y a Lovino là-bas.

Aussitôt, l'espagnol se retourna, cherchant du regard celui qu'il s'amusait à appeler '' mi pequeño tomate ''. L'albinos sourit devant la gagatitude de son ami face à l'italien, puis se détourna, et l'abandonna à sa recherche. Ce n'est pas parce que ces deux meilleurs amis étaient gays que lui l'était aussi. Il ne se considérait même pas comme bisexuel. D'un geste de la tête, il chassa ces pensées de la tête. Il avait déjà mis tout ça au clair il y a peu. Il aimait les filles, et si ses meilleurs amis aimaient les hommes (et aussi les filles, vu que Francis avait déjà eu des amantes), c'était leur problème à eux. D'ailleurs ce n'était même pas un problème et... Et il grogna, mécontent de se prendre la tête pour ça.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il devait remonter maintenant si il ne voulait pas se faire détruire par son petit frère. Il appuya sur le bouton d'ascenseur, et se surpris à attendre que celui-ci arrive. Cet espoir qu'il jugeait stupide le fit soupirer.  
Néanmoins, il retint sa respiration quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Mais la cage d'ascenseur était vide.

- Évidemment. Tu t'attendais à quoi, Gil'. Que la fille sur qui tu viens de flasher t'attendais sagement ici ? Ton awesome personne n'est pas comme ça bordel !

Il entra dans l'espace restreint et appuya sur le bouton du 34e étage. Le temps allait être encore très très long. Plus long que tout à l'heure même. Il ferma les yeux et resserra le nœud de sa cravate. Alors que les portes se fermaient, il entendit des bruits de talons. Il allait ignorer. Sauf que les bruits se stoppèrent près de la porte, qui ne se ferma pas, bloquée par une main féminine. Il arqua un sourcil. En premier temps, il maudit cette main, ayant souhaité être seul pour méditer. Puis en deuxième temps, la surprise prit possession de lui.

- Je peux monter ?_ Demanda, haletante mais avec un petit sourire, Lizzy._

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse du Prussien et se glissa dans la cage d'ascenseur. Une fois les portes fermées, elle se tourna vers lui, et lui offrit un beau sourire.

- Vous... Enfin... Tu es Gilbert Beilschmidt ? Antonio m'a dit que tu lui avais parlé de moi.

Sur le coup, il ne savait ni quoi répondre, ni quoi penser. Il se demandait si il devait détester de tout son être l'espagnol ou bien le remercier.

- Je crois que tu sais déjà qui je suis, continua-t-elle.

Elle le regarda longuement, alors que les étages montaient. Il n'y eu aucun bruit. Puis un '' Ting '', indiqua qu'il était arrivé à destination.

" - Déjà ? _Pensa Gilbert._ C'est mon awesome moi ou... le temps est passé plus vite ? "

Elle regarda les portes s'ouvrirent, puis reporta son attention sur le blanc.

- Et bien... ça te dit, un café, après ta conférence ? _Dit la Hongroise, en tirant un peu sur la manche de sa chemise, nerveuse._

Elle le poussa dehors pour qu'il ne reste pas à gober des mouches, mais continua de le fixer, attendant sa réponse. Finalement, il sourit et hocha la tête.

- Pourquoi pas.

Il le sentait. Gilbert le sentait, qu'il avait enfin trouvé, seine hälfte, et qu'il n'allait pas la laisser partir.

**E N D** _(?)_


End file.
